1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for acquiring a digital X-ray image, and more particularly to, an apparatus for acquiring a digital X-ray image that radiates X-ray on a patient's part by using a high sensitivity imaging plate (IP), reads the radiated patient's part, acquires a signal including patient information and image information regarding a patient, converts the signal into a digital signal, and links the digital signal to external equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computed radiography (CR) conventionally scans X-ray of X-ray equipments on an imaging plate (IP) in stead of a film, inserts the IP into CR equipment, scans a laser beam, and acquires an image signal from latent images accumulated in the IP.
Conventional X-ray images are acquired by scanning X-ray to a film and developing the film. Such conventional methods of acquiring X-ray images additionally need films, developing solutions, developers, places for storing a large amount of films, etc. and require re-capturing of X-ray images when the X-ray images are improperly captured.
Further, since a pickup image is viewed by capturing the pickup image in a film and developing the film, a doctor cannot immediately view an X-ray result and must undergo an additional developing process to view an X-ray image.
Meanwhile, Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 2008-0026338 discloses an optical source of optical coherence tomography, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,059 discloses a radiation image reading system as the conventional arts.